Go Skate with Us They Said, It will be Fun They Said
by ChamPuri
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky menjadi remaja malang yang terdampar bersama dua sejoli Victor-Yuuri, menjadi kambing congek di antara kemesraan mereka.


Cuaca cerah menyambut seketika Yuri Plisetsky melangkah keluar dari stasiun. Bukannya wajah familiar, yang ditemukannya hanyalah patung Deklarasi Perdamaian Hasetsu dengan bentuknya yang lebih terkesan lucu daripada filosofis. Kali ini adalah kunjungannya yang kedua ke Hasetsu. Tapi Yuri tidak ingat, apakah beberapa waktu sebelumnya langit juga seteduh ini? Apakah mataharinya sehangat ini? Dan _uh oh_ , apakah kemarin lautnya juga seberkilaun itu?

Alam Hasetsu menyambutnya bagaikan kawan lama. Yuri terdiam sejenak, sebuah kalimat terlintas dalam benaknya. Orang Jepang bilang, laut terlihat lebih indah ketika suasana hatimu cerah.

Hasetsu berada jauh dari ibu kota. Menjadikannya kota kecil dengan penduduk sedikit namun ramah, hingga pada tingkat dimana kebaikan mereka membuat Yuri merasa bejat punya mulut bajak laut.

Ia sudah berjalan kaki selama 15 menit ketika mobil yang ditumpangi Yuuri, Victor dan Makkachin menemuinya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu jadi masalah karena Yuri jadi bisa menikmati detil-detil yang dulu dilewatkannya. Tapi karena ini adalah Yuri Plisetsky, maka sudah barang tentu yang akan dilakukannya adalah _ngomel_.

"Hey, Pria Tua, Katsudon! Kalian pasti sibuk ciuman sampai terlambat menjemputku kan?!" Tuduhnya, bersungut-sungut.

"Tidak seperti itu, Yurio. Tapi kami benar-benar minta maaf karena terlambat." Kata Yuuri Katsuki.

"Tapi seperti itu juga tidak apa-apa sih. Yurio pasti bisa maklum." Victor menarik kepala Yuuri ke dalam sebuah rangkulan dan berniat mendaratkan bibirnya pada kau tahu di mana lah.

Yuri menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan jijik. Mendadak keindahan Hasetsu jadi tidak bisa menebus kekesalan yang diakibatkan oleh tingkah dua orang itu.

 _Bulan madu telah usai, Tuan-tuan! Bisakah kita mulai berseluncur sekarang?!_ Yuri ingin berteriak.

 **.**

 **Yuuri! on Ice**

an anime by MAPPA

 **Go Skate with Us They Said, It will be Fun They Said**

a fanfiction by ChamPuri

 **.**

Diilhami dari _jokes_ receh YOI dan betapa manisnya Yurio-Otabek ketika bersama.

 **.**

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Yuri Plisetsky melangkah di jalanan Hasetsu sambil mencak-mencak. Pasalnya Victor dengan semena-mena memutuskan vakum dan memilih menjadi pelatih untuk _skater_ Jepang Yuri Katsuki. Victor Nikiforov dan Yuri dilatih oleh orang yang sama dan Yuri ingin suatu hari dapat mengalahkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba _wush_ , Victor menghilang semau _udel_ _-_ nya.

 _Seperti Belka dan Strelka(_ 1), pikir Yuri, ketika terbiasa melalui sesuatu yang penting bersama seseorang, tapi kemudian dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Eh, ralat deh. Yuri kurang _sreg_ kalau diumpakan dengan anjing, _mendingan_ kucing atau harimau yang keren _sekalian gitu_. Tapi sayangnya Yuri tidak berhasil menemukan metafora lain dan ia juga tak mau kalau sampai dibilang waktu itu ia mencari-cari Victor dengan kepanikan anak yang terpisah dengan orang tuanya di _department store_.

Bukan dengan alasan iseng atau sekedar melepas kangen Yuri Plisetsky terbang dari Rusia ke Bandara Internasional Fukuoka- _kuukou_ dan berkereta di atas _railway_ yang teraaamat panjang untuk sampai ke Hasetsu- _eki_. Ia tak tahu angin apa yang membuat sang pelatih, Yakov memutuskan pergi liburan ke Karibia bersama mantan istrinya yang juga instruktur balet Yuri, Lilia. Angin dingin awal tahun Rusia sepertinya. Bagaimanapun ide untuk jalan-jalan bersama mantan bagi Yuri tidaklah masuk akal.

Jadi, untuk memastikan waktu libur Yuri yang singkat tetap efektif, Yakov mengirim Yuri untuk latihan bersama senior yang sudah mahir berseluncur ketika ia masih menjadi bayi kecil yang menjerit-jerit, siapa lagi kalau bukan Victor Nikiforov.

Dan di sini lah dia sekarang berada, karena Victor masih berstatus sebagai pelatih dari Yuri Katsuki meskipun telah menyatakan akan kembali berkompetisi.

"Selamat datang _kembali_ di Yu-Topia, Yurio!" Ucap Victor dan Katsudon dengan riang.

Yu-Topia terlihat lebih biasa-biasa saja ketika siang. Tapi setiap komponennya berusaha membuat Yuri merasa di rumah sendiri. Victor bilang, sulit untuk tidak merasa kerasan bila kau punya Katsudon lezat (tentu saja bukan yang manusia dan bukan dengan makna kelezatan yang lain), laut yang indah, _onsen_ nyaman dan sake yang enak.

Ya, Yuri memang suka lautnya dan tak bisa menolak Katsudon yang disajikan di hadapannya. Tapi sisanya, _onsen_ hanya jadi alasan dua orang itu untuk bertelanjang dan melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh tanpa menghiraukan bapak-bapak yang menutupi mata dan telinga putra kecil mereka agar keluguannya tidak tercemar. Dan sake adalah alasan untuk melakukan yang lebih parah.

Si Katsudon mabuk dan menyeret semua orang ke dalam _dance off_ yang heboh dan memalukan di pesta tahun kemarin. Victor pernah mabuk dan lepas kendali di Beijing hingga membuat topik yang _trending_ di internet. Jadi dengan semua ketulusan yang ia punya, Yuri berharap ia berada di radius minimal 500 meter ketika dua orang itu mabuk bersama.

Yuri memanggil Yuuri yang satunya "Katsudon", karena dia memang menghabiskan hidupnya untuk memuja Victor, berseluncur dan makan itu. Kau adalah apa yang kau makan, bukan? Dan Yuri membayangkan orang lain melakukan hal yang sama padanya, memanggilnya dengan nama makanan kesukaan. Yuri Piroshky dan Yuuri Katsudon, wow, bahkan nama mereka berdua cocok diplesetkan satu sama lain dan jadi kombinasi yang terlampau konyol bila disandingkan, seperti duo pelawak. _Ih, amit-amit_. Yuri Plisetsky tak akan pernah menginginkan itu.

Yuri mengakui kemampuan berseluncur Yuri Katsuki seperti ia mengakui Katsudon itu lezat. Tentu saja tidak akan dikatakannya secara langsung, Yuri hanya akan menunjukkannya dengan _minta nambah_. Meskipun begitu, Yuri akan selalu _ngomel-ngomel_ bila berada di dekat si Katsudon. Bagaimanapun Yuuri Katsuki sudah mendapatkankan terlalu banyak waktu Victor, perhatian Victor dan _anu_ -nya Victor. Umm, maksudnya kerja keras dan dedikasi Victor untuk melakukan sesuatu secara profesional. Alangkah praktisnya punya satu kata yang bisa menggantikan frasa sepanjang itu.

 **.**

Mereka bertiga sudah janjian untuk latihan sedari pagi di _Ice Castle_. Yuri mengaku salah karna bangun agak kesiangan, tapi tidak usah juga lah Victor dan Yuuri menunggunya sambil duduk-duduk di bangku, pegang-penganan tangan.

"Kau tahu Yuuri, selain daun telinga, ujung jari adalah bagian tubuh yang paling mudah kedinginan. Tapi aku percaya, sentuhan dari kulit ke kulit akan lebih efektif dibanding sarung tangan" Ucap Victor, tangan meremas-remas jemari Yuuri Katsuki sementara matanya tak berpaling dari mata cokelat dibalik kaca mata bingkai biru.

"Ugh!" Yuri menendang bangku mereka. Victor dan Yuuri _nyungsep_ ke tanah. Yuri Plisetsky bukannya iri ( _jijay_ sih iya), bukan juga ia punya sentimen berlebih pada pasangan yang bermesaraan, hanya saja ia yakin hal seperti itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang _single_ pada umumnya.

"Eh, kamu sudah siap ya Yurio." Kata Victor. Sedangkan si Katdudon hanya _nyengir_ , mengisyaratkan lain kali ia menginginkan kedatangan Yuri yang lebih bisa-biasa saja.

Lompatan Yuuri Katsuki mendarat dengan sempurna. Victor menghadiahinya dengan pelukan, sebuah tatapan singkat dan kecupan di dahi.

"Hoy! Cari kamar saja!" Teriak Yuri sarkastik dari seberang _rink_.

 _Hasetsu_ _Ice Castle_ dibuka dengan orientasi komersil, jadi tentu saja akan ada orang lain yang berseluncur di sana. Ada kalanya mereka menemukan pasangan mesra lain, pada saat-saat seperi itu, dengan kekanakan Victor akan melakukan tindakan _lebay_ -nya.

"Ah, Yuri, bagaimana ini ? Aku takut akan terjatuh. Tolong pegangi aku, Sayang!" Victor pura-pura panik sambil memegang tangan si Katsudon, tak mau kalah dengan orang asing di dekat mereka.

"Ya ampun, Victor. Kau ini sudah mendapatkan medali emas _Grand Prix_ enam kali berturut-turut." Balas Yuuri Katsuki dengan senyuman berusaha maklum.

Yuri berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menunjukan kalau dia adalah bagian dari mereka pada momen seperti itu. _Dengar ya Pria Tua, aku akan membuatmu jatuh sungguhan dan mempermalukanmu di depan pasangan manapun. Dan yang paling penting, aku akan merebut medali emas yang lebih banyak daripada kau. Lihat saja!_ Sumpahnya dalam hati _._

Meskipun telah menyabet medali emas _Grand Prix of Figure Skating_ di usia belia, di balik itu Yuri hanyalah remaja biasa. Salahkah dia menginginkan malam yang tenang untuk _chating_ atau ber- _video call_ dengan temannya yang ada di Kazakhstan sana, Otabek Altin?

Setelah hari yang melelahkan, menunggu _chat_ dari Otabek sudah jadi rutinitas bagi Yuri belakangan ini. Sudah jadi karakteristik pemuda itu bila ia mengetik pesan yang selalu singkat, tanpa _emoticon_ apalagi _sticker_ konyol, tapi secara aneh kalimat-kalimat singkat itu membuat _mood_ Yuri kembali cerah secara signifikan. Ia merasa bersyukur perbedaan waktu tidak pernah menghambat komunikasi mereka.

Yuri dan Otabek berteman, meskipun kebanyakan tulisan di internet mengatakan mereka lebih dari itu. Yuri dan Otabek teman tapi mesra, katanya. Punya nama pasangan sendiri, "Otayuri" yang disebut dalam satu hembusan napas bersama dengan "Victuuri". Yuri memutuskan mengabaikannya, karna menganggap kebanyakan orang menulis itu sambil bermimpi. Bila kau berada di internet cukup lama, otakmu akan melakukan toleransi-toleransi yang aneh. Maka dari itu Yuri tidak mencari tahu lebih dalam. Karena internet gelap dan penuh dengan kengerian.

Dengan latar pemandangan senja kota Barselona, Otabek Altin mengatakan bahwa Yuri Plisetsky memiliki mata seorang pejuang. Tapi ada kalanya, di tengah _video call_ mereka, Yuri merasa Otabek punya alis mata yang ganjil, walaupun tidak dikatakannya. _Nggak enak juga bilangnya_ , dan yasudahlah, lagipula mereka kan tidak meluncur dengan alis.

Terkadang ber- _video_ call dengan Otabek membuat Yuri tidak menyadari kalau malam sudah larut, yang akan menghentikannya adalah suara berisik tapi sugestif dari kamar sebelah yang hanya terpisah dinding setipis kertas. Yuri jengah, maka (demi kestabilan mental) dia menyumpal telinga dengan _headphone_ dan terlelap setelah Otabek mengirimkan sebuah selamat tidur yang hanya di- _read_.

Keesokannya, sesuatu yang aneh pasti akan terjadi pada latihan mereka. Tapi karena Yuri Plisetsky bukan remaja yang tercemar, ia memutuskan tidak memikirkan arti mendalam dari Yuri Katsuki yang mengaku hanya sakit pinggang.

 **.**

Pada hari Sabtu, mereka memutuskan mengakhiri latihan lebih awal dan pergi jalan-jalan di seputaran Kyumachi _shoutengai_ _—shopping street_ sebelum kembali ke Yu-topia. Yuri pura-pura tidak tahu saja lah bahwa Victor dan Yuuri pasti akan langsung melangkah ke _red light distric_ jika tidak ada remaja lima belas tahun yang berjalan bersama mereka. _Dasar orang dewasa kotor_.

Yuri berusaha mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan penasaran yang menghampiri mereka, mungkin saja orang-orang merasa wajah mereka bertiga familiar karena muncul di tv, poster dan majalah. Tapi ada kalanya Yuri merasa agak terkejut dengan orang yang meminta untuk foto bersama, bukan karena orang itu adalah _fans_ -nya, tapi hanya karena... dia _bule_.

"Permisi _Sir_ , putri Anda cantik. Bolehkan saya berfoto bersama?" Tanya seorang perempuan muda pada Victor, dengan bahasa Inggris terbata-bata namun tetap dibuat sopan.

 _Hey! Aku ini laki-laki dan sama sekali bukan anaknya!_

Mereka pun berfoto. Gadis lokal tersenyum malu-malu bersama Victor yang ceria, Yuri merengut dan Katsudon jadi warga pribumi lain yang cuma kebagian sedikit _frame_.

Yuri geram (meskipun ditahan), kalimat dari perempuan asing itu mengantar ingatannya pada tulisan-tulisan di internet. Dimana mereka menempatkannya bersama Victor dan Yuuri dalam sebuah keluarga bahagia, kadang skenarionya ia jadi anak adopsi, yang lebih ajaib lagi ketika ia diceritakan sebagai anaknya Victor yang _brojol_ dari dalam rahim imajiner Yuuri Katsuki. _Sampai akhir saja mimpi begitu, tapi_ _Yuratchka_ _adalah cucu kakek dan selamanya hanya akan menjadi itu._

 _Meleng_ sekejap sudah membuatnya terpisah dari Victor dan Yuuri, pantas saja bila dua sejoli itu lebih senang berjalan saling rangkul dan mengacuhkan seluruh dunia. Kepanikan menjalari kepalanya ketika bisikan-bisikan samar mulai terdengar, meskipun disampaikan dalam bahasa yang asing, tapi secara instingtif Yuri mengartikannya sebagai ancaman. _Apa_ Yuri Angel _sudah ada cabang Jepangnya?_ tanya Yuri dalam hati _. Kalian ini sebenarnya mengangumiku atau ingin membuatku menderita sih?_

Yuri mengumpat pelan, tak berhasil memikirkan cara untuk kabur. Ramainya Kyumachi sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan pelataran Saint Petersburg di Minggu pagi. Dan itu membuat Yuri sulit berlarian untuk membuat para pengejarnya kehilangan jejak. Tapi sebuah tangan kemudian menariknya untuk bersembunyi di celah bangunan terdekat. Ia mendarat dengan manis pada dada bidang di balik jaket hangat.

"Otabek! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?!" Tanya Yuri di tengah keterkejutan.

"Kenapa bertanya? Untuk menemuimu tentu saja." Jawab Otabek tanpa merubah ekspresi wajah sama sekali karena _mode default_ -nya memang seperti itu.

Yuri ingin menjeritkan kelegaan dan kegembiraannya sebesar ia ingin menyembunyikan itu supaya bisa tetap sedikit jaim di hadapan Otabek.

Otabek Altin menyelamatkannya _lagi_. Dari pengejar fanatik dan mungkin sebentar lagi dari kebosanan karena berada di tengah dua orang yang hanya menghabiskan waktu yang tidak digunakan untuk latihan berseluncur dengan bercumbu.

Waktu itu Otabek memboncengnya untuk jalan-jalan di Barselona, maka di Kyumachi, Yuri yang akan jadi pemandu untuknya.

Silakan saja Victor dan Yuri saling memiliki. _Bodo amat_ kalau mereka punya kapal besar resmi yang dijejali banyak penumpang. Yuri punya Otabek di sampingnya.

Otabek Altin tidak merebut medali emas _Grand Prix_ _of Figure Skating_ lima kali berturut-turut, dia juga bukan babi tamak yang menikmati minum air mata musuh-musuhnya yang cemburu. Dia bukan orang Kanada yang SKSD dan tukang pamer, tidak _alay_ , tidak punya obsesi jadi hits nistagram dan tidak terbuat dari _sex appeal_ yang meluap-luap. Tapi Yuri Plisetsky merasa senang dan tidak tertarik untuk banyak mengumpat bila berada bersamanya.

Satu foto baru diunggah di nistagram milik Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri dan Otabek, memakai kaos kembaran di balik jaket, warna hitam dan bergambar kepala harimau. Yuri berpose dengan sebelah tangan merangkul bahu Otabek layaknya sahabat lekat, lengkap dengan ekspresi khas yang mengingatkan semuanya kalau ia masih remaja.

Di bawah foto, Yuri menuliskan _caption_ "Teman yang keren untuk melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama."

Seluruh dunia pantas iri.

 **.**

 **Keterangan** :

(1) Belka dan Strelka, pasangan anjing Soviet pertama yang menjalani misi ke luar angkasa, tapi kemudian salah satunya tidak diikutkan lagi.

 **Author Note** :

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Walaupun ingin, saya nggak pakai panggilan "Yura" dan "Beka" di sini, karena itu bukan canon T^T. Lain kali saja mungkin, mudah-mudahan. Saya melabeli ini humor walaupun sadar bakal jadi nggak lucu. Tapi, walaupun dengan cara yang aneh pun, semoga ini menghibur. Dan seperti di tulisan manapun, silakan review dan atau fave bila berkenan.

Mari ramaikan fandom ini. Untuk berbagi kesukaan atau sekedar menunjukkan cinta kita pada 12 episode penguras emosi yang bikin jerit-jerit dalam berbagai arti ini _

Regards,

ChamPuri.

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Hey, Otabek. Teriakkan pada seluruh dunia kalau kita teman!" Ucap Yuri bersemangat.

"Kita teman." Otabek berbisik lembut di telinganya.

 **.**

"Huh? Kenapa kamu berbisik padaku?"

"Seluruh dunia-ku itu ya kamu."


End file.
